


IO E TE SAREMO SEMPRE INSIEME

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [11]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Complicity, Consolation, F/M, Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald's love for his wife Arianne, and Arianne's love for Donald, goes beyond the boundaries of space and time ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	IO E TE SAREMO SEMPRE INSIEME

**Author's Note:**

> The DK Couple watchword "where I go you too, and if you are there I am" not only applies to their work, but above all to their life ... even more so that they have a wonderful family.

It was a day like any other in Duckburg ... in theory there shouldn't have been any problems or chores of any kind, but Donald at that moment was taking a walk, a bit absorbed: strange, yet he shouldn't have had any thoughts or worries .. . since he got married, adopted his grandchildren, created a charity foundation (the DK FOUNDATION) with his wife Arianne Konnery (his maiden name) and had fixed many things in his life ... now he was mobbed. have doubts? Indeed, over time she had developed an incredible mental bond with her partner, ever since they met under the spy agency and fought against the Organization, a criminal espionage association that also included Arianne, or Kay K, code name undercover, which Kay also worked for in the beginning, once introduced by her mentor, a supervillain named Axel Alpha, for whom Arianne Drake (married surname) had suffered so much in her life, even becoming an evil and selfish mercenary spy ... before Donald Duck, or DD (an acronym for Double Duck, the Super Secret Agent) helped her understand many things in life, both when they worked for the Agency and when they found enemies , but only because she didn't want DD to pay the bill. ... however, Donald's steely will and immeasurable strength, especially on a psychological level, had made sure that the two found themselves and reunited, first to get engaged and then to get married at the cost of great sacrifices (however not excessive, that is Donald Duck eaving his old girlfriend, that hypocritical, false, petulant and excessively childish Daisy, while Arianne had decided to try to leave behind her difficult and tormented past but leaving her family, currently in Switzerland) , and now they had obtained everything that not even in the sweetest dreams they could have imagined ... a united and happy family, as well as obviously all the other members, from Uncle Scrooge to Grandma Duck, to Fehthry and Gladstone, to Chubby, to their closest relatives, Cobras and Dizzy, to the "almost" relatives Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny ... these last two couples had in fact fought for Donald and Arianne to be together and now it was so ... as well as, ins together, they were in charge of the NAG, or New AGency, committed to countering all kinds of threats around the world ... not surprisingly, the two had quickly become the DK couple! But now Donald felt something was wrong.  
With his hands behind his back he accelerated his step towards home, now not far away ... upon entering he found everything in order, dining table, sofas, games room and cinema room ... "Arianne! Ari, love are you at home?" he said without getting an answer. "Ari ... Kay, are you there, love?" but without answering. However, walking up the stairs he opened the bedroom door and found her curled up on his side of the double bed. She had a blank stare.  
“Arianne! Are you OK? What happened to you? "Donald asked her, worried about her appearance ... because if anyone had done or said anything bad besides the fury ... his brutality would have exploded worse than a volcano !!!  
He walked over to her, sitting next to her and brushing her raven hair back into a bob, but she whirled around ... yes, something must have happened ...  
“My baby, why do you have that face? Tell me, if there's a problem I'll help you ... you know I never back down ... ” he told her to reassure her. It was the truth: if he had something troubling her, he would cheer her up as best he could, giving her all the love she had previously been denied, and when bad luck came over him without warning or there was some situation due to his involvement, she consoled him like no other ... as they both knew what inner suffering was, knew how to heal each other's wounds, and now it was his turn.  
Taking off his blue cap he began to squeeze her from behind, gently grabbing her thin waist and leaning against her with his beak on his shoulder, waiting for her to move ... maybe ten minutes passed, when he found the courage to turn around and look at him: he had the distorted face, two streams of tears had carved small furrows under his eyes, producing a dark color due to the makeup that was melting. Donald, overwhelmed by her pity, I stroke her cheeks with both hands ... then Arianne spoke sadly. It was the first time he had seen her like this since they got back together, when she was momentarily mean.  
"DD ... Donald ... I'm sorry if I didn't answer you a little while ago, but ... I was thinking about something that happened a few days ago, at the mall ..." he began with a faint voice. "I was doing some small purchases, when at a certain point I hear a couple arguing along the avenue leading inside, where there is usually a meeting place with a typical fountain ... they could have been two university students, they were a couple of ... very young people ... him ... "and here he stopped, to take a minute. At first Donald did not understand the reason for this interest (how many couples fight every day, and how many times he and his ex had been caught for trifles ...), before realizing ... but he wanted to let her continue . He squeezed her even tighter, his beak brushing her neck and the base of her black hair.  
"... he started slapping her and insulting her ... and she started crying ... so I intervened, lifting him by the collar and giving him two slaps ... and forcing him to apologize ... in the end he apologized, but ... I had the feeling that something had broken between them ... and at that point I decided to leave ... only now I thought about it and ... and ... "and began to cry closing her eyes and sinking her head on the pillow. Donald turned her towards him, oblivious to the fact that she might have a bad reaction ... he hugged her tightly, while she, after initial protests, hugged him in her vault. Her tears were staining Donald's neck running down the sailor's blouse. Donny gently kissed her silky black hair, stroking it against her.  
Here too several minutes passed, but both were in the midst of Arianne's inner storm ... and like an old sea dog, Donald was crossing her with her, once again, keeping his course to a safe harbor ... in this case his heart, whose beats were slowly calming her.  
"Did it remind you of your time with ... with ... him?" Donald then asked. Needless to say, he was Kay K's ex, that Axel Alpha bastard ... who had probably used the same violence on her as he had always suspected.  
"Sigh ... that's it, in fact ... you don't know what I had to undergo ... psychologically and not only ..." Arianne said, now a little more lucid. "That's why at first I was doubtful about us ... but you have always shown great patience and willpower towards me, at work as in life ... and love ... sigh ..." she told him with tears still in her eyes as she watched him.  
Donald could not resist further and kissed her passionately. Arianne returned him by hugging him tightly, even with her beautiful legs.  
"I ask your forgiveness, Ari ... my love, it's also my fault if you have suffered all this ..." he told her, with a touched look.  
“What are you talking about, love? What fault should you have? ". Donald had promised her that she would no longer suffer, that he would do everything to see her happy ... for love you overcome everything, even accusing yourself to give relief to those you love.  
“I shouldn't have left you when the Agency broke up… and you wouldn't have had everything you told me… Axel was an asshole but… when I had the chance I beat him up. ..but I should have killed him ... luckily someone else has thought of it, which I'll have to shake hands with if I meet him ... ”he thought a little disappointed.  
“And then ... I haven't yet apologized for not telling you I was Duck Avenger ... but that's the me of another time, which evidently made sure to come to our aid ... and if not you I talked about it was because I didn't want you to be doubtful about my role ... maybe next time I'll explain everything ... but I would never hurt you, on the contrary ... I just wanted to protect you, to prevent you from doing something harm to someone who is basically ... myself! And I don't think he ever hurt you ...” It had gone like this: when DD had found out where Kay's ex was locked up, he had managed to meet in an isolated place to show him all his animal violence: the kicks, punches and throws on the wall had literally knocked him out...before he threatened him to finish if he dared to approach Arianne, her children or other members of her family ... then some good soul had finished him once and for all ... and Donald knew who he was ... his brother adopted Cobras!  
Arianne touched him with her hand: "It doesn't matter anymore ... I know you didn't tell me about it to protect me, on the contrary ... forgive me if I tried to attack you ... but I was mad at the whole world , in that moment of my life ... now we are here, together ... if this is not love ... "she said, now more smiling. The look her husband liked best. He resumed pampering his wife. “What I swore to you, my love, I repeat to you in front of our children ... YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER, you will never suffer again ... I will always be there for you ... I LOVE YOU, ARIANNE! LOVE YOU TO DEATH! I WILL LOVE YOU FOR ALL YOUR LIFE! " he told her looking into her cerulean eyes.  
Arianne Drake smiled. “I know, my love, because that's what I've sworn to you too since we've been together ... I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN! I LOVE YOU AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! " she told him kissing him again.  
Now the Drake Couple was more relaxed, so much so that their beaks were glued and attached via their tongues as they began to take off their clothes, when ...  
“Ueeeh! Ueeeh! " cried a little voice from the cradle. “The little one woke up! I made him fall asleep just now ... ”Kay said. Donald was quicker than Arianne in picking up little Kenny. "Here he is, daddy's little one ... it's okay, my little one, it's me and mom ..." she said as she held him in her arms and he took it to Arianne. She too held that tender wad of feathers in her arms: she was only a few months old but her birth was celebrated as a historic event ... the first time a Disney couple had a child!  
“Hey, hello, my darling! You woke up, huh? " Arianne said excitedly while her eyes were still shining, while Kenny brushed her mother's with her tiny beak and in the meantime using her little hands to touch her father's. It's impossible to describe a scene sweeter than this ... Donny hugged her wife again, kissing her face and neck, instead she kissed him on her beak before rubbing her face.  
'' Knock knock ... '' she warned herself at the door. "We can get in?" said the couple's three children, Huey, Dewey and Louie, who saw that Donald and Arianne were cuddling their younger brother.  
“We were studying in the little library for tomorrow's interrogation and we heard Kenny cry… Mom, are you okay? Did you cry by any chance? " was Dewey's question, seeing Kay K's red eyes and streaked face.  
"Oh, don't worry, guys ..." she assured them calmly "... I am lucky to have your father who is always beside me, at all times ... I could NEVER live without him ... and without you four, of course ... ” she said, pointing to Kenny too.  
The three ducklings all ended up on the bed to squeeze them tightly because they felt all the warmth they knew how to give on these occasions.  
"Is it about something from your past, Mom?" Huey said a little unsure. Arianne took him with her left arm to draw him to her, before giving him a kiss on the head. It was impossible to describe the tenderness they all felt: the three little ducklings finally had two parents to love, a father they had known for a long time (having been only an `` uncle '' until recently) and a beautiful and very tough mother. to cuddle ... after him it was the turn of Dewey and Louie.  
"Do you know that you are my joys in life? ... since I have known you, since we have lived together ... I feel I have achieved something ... even with this brat ..." she said while Kenny smiled with little coaxing. Donald and Arianne smiled pleased and tender. "But the credit goes mainly to your dad ..." she said turning to her husband "... if it wasn't for him and for his tenacity ... now I wouldn't be talking about it here with you ... nor seeing my little one who has fun with all of us, right puppy? ". Kenny's appearance was the perfect union of Donny and Kay: he had a hint of black hair and two long, sly eyes, while the large beak, elongated face and quick speech (actually only a few disjointed sounds) were undoubtedly generated. from Donald Duck ... who had picked up the baby to rock him, under the watchful eye of Arianne (now much more relaxed than before) and the other three children.  
Another evident thing was Donald's transformation: with Arianne he had really embarked on a path of life that was not easy, but thanks to her and the children he could now say that he wanted to be a normal dad at least ... he would never have thought until just before starting a family, and even with a duck, or rather, a girl known outside the family circle ... sometimes destiny produces unexpected gifts but for this reason even more beautiful! Our sailor no longer wanted to be seen as a lazy, angry and indolent duck, but as a mature man and always ready to help everyone in the family ... like his wife Arianne, who too would never have imagined that she would have car a son and adopted others ... and only with Donald Duck was she successful! How long had it taken to be together and finally love each other for life ...  
Again Huey, Dewey and Louie clung to Arianne and Donald Duck. "We love you, mom ... and also you, dad...we will always love you!" the three said in chorus. “I LOVE you, my children! Your father and I love you! " she said, much more moved.  
"The credit is yours too if we are together ... maybe I wouldn't have insisted with your mother if you didn't give me a hand ..." Donny said, gathering them all in a hug. "And then we also have a beautiful little brother!" Louie said as he watched him in his eyes.  
And never mind if they needed sacrifices from the Drake Couple, between nightly wake up calls, midnight feedings, purchases of toys and baby food to feed ... after all there was always collaboration and complicity between them.  
"Ari ... are we the best family ever, my love?" Donald Duck whispered.  
"We are ONLY the best, love ... we always have been ..." Arianne replied kissing him on his beak. Everyone else was always looking at them in ecstasy ... and even Kenny stroked them with his delicate hands.  
"Sniff ... sniff ... but what is this bad smell?" Arianne noticed.  
“Nooooo .... Kenny! You did it again ... "Donald Duck said a bit annoyed, feeling the wet hand of his son's urine ... but everyone laughed, even Mr. Drake ... it is appropriate to say it , theirs is A HAPPY, WARM, COMPLICEFUL AND LOVING FAMILY!

**Author's Note:**

> For Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, Isabella Najera and CPDLS


End file.
